Saurians
| Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land. Formerly an underground city near the San Andres Moutains, New Mexico | BodyType = Semi-humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = No hair | Skin = Brown and orange green color that varies from skin to scales. | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 4 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Most Saurians have long tails that are used to maintain balance | UnusualFeatures = Saurians vary in weight, height, eye and skin color and even the number of digits on their hands and feet. They also mature much more quickly than humans do. | Origin = The radiation from a nuclear bomb test interacted with the local lizard species and created advanced reptilian beings. | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = New Mexico | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 1 20 | HistoryText = Overview The Saurians or "the People" are a race of humanoid reptilians who originally lived in an underground city in New Mexico. They later emigrated to the Savage Land to start a new life. Origin  The Saurians were created when the first nuclear bomb impacted the New Mexico mountain range and a number of lizard species were irradiated and genetically altered. It took less than a decade for them to evolve and become bipedal digitigrades; as well as develop their own language and culture. They built an underground city to hide from man's superior technology. Ms. Marvel Carol Danvers went to New Mexico to investigate the disappearance of fellow Woman Magazine's reporter Sharon Cole. The only clue that was left was a tape recorder, with a message that suggested that something has captured her out in the desert. Danvers was taken to the site by a police officer, but he disappeared as well. Becoming Ms. Marvel, she was attacked by the Saurians. Their leader, Aracht'yr, was shocked by her power and told one of his soldiers to Haemon to knock her out. Haemon complied with an eye beam blast that was strong enough to render Ms. Marvel unconscious. The Saurians took her to their home, a secret civilization hidden in the mountains of the Arizona desert. They dumped her in a holding cell where she found Sharon and the other people who went missing. Ms. Marvel escaped with ease and battled her way through the Saurians all the way to their leader Aracht'yr. He refused to release them as now they know of them the humans would return and destroy them the Saurians attacked Ms Marvel and she killed their greatest warrior the Guardian. Now showing her true power Aracht'yr conceded, and for that Ms. Marvel promised that they will keep their society a secret. After returning home, she finds a present from the Lizard People waiting in her apartment - a small lizard to remind her that she holds the future of the Lizard People in her hands. Dire Wraiths When the Dire Wraiths attacked the Saurians, Serpentyne swore vengeance. Rom who was hunting them at the time on earth encountered Serpentyne. He however related his tale to Rom of his people, of which he is the last thanks to the invasion of the Dire Wraiths. Serpentyne demanded Rom’s Neutralizer and when the Spaceknight refused, he attacks him. In the battle, Serpentyne slipped and accidentally impaled himself with a makeshift spear. Before he passed, he repented of his attack on Rom as the madness has now left him. Savage Land The Saurian survivors later traveled to Savage Land, and were befriended by the X-Men. They were attacked by the Savage Land Mutates. Imprisoned by the Hauk'ka Some time later, a few of the more peaceful Saurians were opposed and imprisoned by the Hauk'ka a race evolved from Dinosaurs. They were assisted by the X-Men who managed to stop the conflict between them. United Council of Tribes A woman from the Fall People married a member of the Saurians at a ceremony held in the Savage Land. They were invited to join the United Council of Tribes. It was created by the Zebra People to bring peace to Pangea. A member of the tribe was present when Torran of the Ethereals crashed the meeting. | Habitat = See Savage Land | Powers = A small percentage of the species have evolved to possess various super-powers | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman. Some have even been shown to rip tanks apart with their bare hands. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = A majority of them live with no specific government type. | TechnologyLevel = Technologically inferior to humans. | CulturalTraits = The Saurians primary accomplishment is the development of a growing civilization. They communicate verbally, speaking human dialects such as English. Originating from numerous reptile species, there is a vast diversity among Saurians. Their warriors have tough scaly skin and enhanced strength. | Representatives = *Deceased: Aracht'yr, B'ok, Faelar, Guardian, Haemon, Serpentyne, Tak, M'dhar * Living: Jimi, Khadar, Madri, M'kai, Mirielle , Raptara, Reptyl, S'Gur, Viri, C'rel | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Reptilian Form Category:Savage Land Races Category:Reptiles Category:Races of Mutates Category:Saurians